


Steak and WHAT day?!

by Team_Philinda_UK



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1 month after valentines day, 14th March, F/M, Office Sex, Philinda - Freeform, is Phil the only one who doesn't know what that means?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Philinda_UK/pseuds/Team_Philinda_UK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1 month after Valentines Day and you know what that means!!  </p>
<p>Well Phil doesn't until May shows him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steak and WHAT day?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Dedicated to KatyDee43 for her smutty inspiration for this fic!

March 14, and Phillip Coulson was nearly finished ploughing through intel reports on the latest ‘Inhuman’ threat which faced his team.

He’d been shut away in his office all afternoon and most of the evening. His team had gone about their business under the watchful eyes of Melinda May, the woman he trusted with his life and now his heart. Speaking of which, he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of her since they got out of bed earlier that morning. He resolved himself to finish off one last file before getting up and having something to eat, Phil hadn’t eaten for hours and was starving!

The door to his office swung open, as if his prayers had been answered, he saw the silhouette of Melinda May on the other side of the frosted glass door before she got around it and closed it behind her. Not only that, but she’d brought him some dinner! Had he mentioned how much he loved this woman, surely she must be psychic!

“You read my mind!” Phil smiled as he pulled off his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his white shirt.

“You’ve been cooped-up in here all day, Phil.” Melinda said, chided him slightly, letting him know that she wasn’t impressed with his somewhat self-imposed isolation. She walked closer to his desk and placed the plate down in front of him.

Coulson had already moved the files he was working on away from him in preparation of receiving his dinner. He couldn’t contain his glee any further so he grinned like a Cheshire cat when he saw the slab of steak, mash potato and peas, real home cooked food. No more plane food, no microwave dinners. “Have you eaten already?” He asked when she handed him his cutlery.

“I’ve eaten.” She replied as she walked behind his chair and rubbed his shoulders, “You’re tense…!”

“I was, but that’s really helping.” He sighed getting ready to tuck into his meal.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard a polite knock on his door. Coulson was about to call the visitor in but May placed a finger on his lips, smiled mischievously at him and winked. He knew from past experience that that wink would cause him trouble. A split second later May dived under his desk, she was fairly short so she fitted under there with ease, even with the all three sides enclosed, the desk was fairly substantial and there was space for her and his legs. 

“Can I let them in now?” Phil asked jokingly.

“If you want.” He knows what she’s planning, and he accepted the challenge.

“Come in!” Director Coulson called out to the person on the other side of the door, he’s guessing it’s Skye.

He saw Skye walk in with her laptop, she hesitated a moment when she saw he was eating, “Oh, I’m sorry AC, I didn’t know you were eating, I—”

“It’s alright Skye, what’s up?” He asked as he started his dinner. He could feel May working on his belt buckle and unzip his trouser fly. He was impressed with how quickly and quietly she had set to work on her goal.

“Hey, when did you get dinner? I’ve not seen you all day.” He was sure he heard a trace of jealousy in Skye’s voice as she eyed his meal.

“May brought it up for me.” He could feel May’s hand in his boxers, she easily pulled the opening aside to free his growing member.

“Oh right, so where is she now?” Skye asked curiously.

“She’s around somewhere.” Coulson answered cryptically. He couldn’t hold back the slight ‘May-like’ smirk which graced his lips. The smirk soon dropped when he felt expert hands stroking up and down his length. It hadn’t taken too long for Coulson to become fully erect following her ministrations. 

Coulson knew he was treading a thin line here, but he wanted to get Skye out of the room quickly without appearing rude. “How can I help you Skye?” He asked as he continued to eat his food.

“Well, I come across something, here,” She turned the laptop around to his direction which showed a map and random dots over certain parts of the US, Europe, Asia and Africa.

May had taken to kissing his cock as well as licking and groping it. He knew she was well aware of how difficult she was making this situation. He was doing a good job in hiding how wild she was making him feel.

“What’s that?”

“It’s others, like me!” Skye turned the laptop back around to face her. “There are hundreds out there. What if they’re dangerous? What if they’re being hunted?”

“Mmmm, yeah!” Coulson groaned, May’s mouth encompassed his cock and its tip had reached the back of her throat. His mind was reeling. He was quiet sure all the blood had left his head and shot straight to his cock making his member more sensitive still.

Skye sent him a peculiar look, “Are you OK, AC?”

‘Shit, shit! Play it cool!’ “Hm? Oh, this is really good!” he pointed at his food for added effect but nearly chocked when he felt May tease his balls after releasing them from his boxers. “Oh god, it’s so gooood!”

“Errr OK,” Skye started to get up and walked towards the door. “I’ll leave you to your dinner and go find May.” She grabbed the door handle with her free hand, “Do you know where she is?”

Coulson continued to shovel food in his mouth in an attempt to quell the moans threatening to escape his throat. “When you see her, could you let her know I want her.” 

“Sure AC.” Skye nodded and left. Only he and May knew the true meaning of what he said, maybe Skye assumed it would be to thank May for the food? That’s what he hoped anyway.

Phil let out a big sigh as he rolled his chair back a few feet to give May more space. She joined him with her hands now clutching the inside of his thighs and her mouth was still around his grateful member, her head bobbing up and down, her tongue paying extra attention to the thick vein which ran on the under side of his cock. His hands found their way around her head and threaded through her silky black hair. She was a goddess.

He could feel the tension in his groin build and he started bucking off the seat to meet her welcoming mouth.

May increased the pace when she felt him getting close to the brink and he was so very close. 

“Ah fuck, May!” His movements become more jerky and he was unable to hold himself back. “May, I’m cumming…!” He warned, however, she carried on regardless, if anything tightening her grip on his thighs. He was a goner when the tip of his cock repeatedly hit the back of her throat and she moaned, the vibrations sending him over the edge. Phil clung to the back of May’s head as he continued to thrust in her face, pumping his seed in her mouth and down her throat.

Phil collapsed on his large leather chair, completely spent. He looked down at Melinda May, his badass second in command, his sex-goddess, his everything with hooded eyes filled with love and appreciation. He had no idea what he done to deserve her love and loyalty but he thanked God she was here.

May swallowed with ease, she caught some of the cum which dribbled down her mouth with her index finger and sucked it, not breaking eye contact. ‘Oh god, I love this woman!’

She remained knelt between his spread legs and kissed him thoroughly so he could taste his own salty essence, tongues duelling for dominance. They both parted, remaining millimetres apart.

“Feeling better?”

Coulson nodded panting, “Much!”

“Good.” May closed the distance between them to kiss him again before standing up.

“Thanks, Melinda.” He said as she made her way towards his door, “But what’s the occasion?”

May turned slightly with a smirk, “It’s March 14th,” 

He looked at her confused, shaking his head slightly.

“One month after Valentines Day,” she continued.

Phil was still at a loss.

“It’s Steak and BJ day, Phil! You really DO spend too much time in here.” She joked.

“Well thanks, it was great.” He smiled gratefully. 

“Anytime.”

“I love you, May.”

“I love you too, Phil.” She turned on her heel after a moment and called over her shoulder, “Make sure you bring that plate down and wash it when you leave! I ain’t your wife, y’know.” She snorted and left.

“Hmmm, well I don’t know about that, Melinda.” He said quietly to himself as he opened his desk draw to check the contents was still safe: a small black velvet box.


End file.
